ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Ultimo
Ultimo (ウルティモ, Urutimo) is the centeral protaganist of the manga and is in every way the opposite of the centeral antagonist, Vice. This makes him ultimate good and often means that he is focused solely on the protection people from Vice. His master is Agari Yamato, who is also originally from the 12th century, just like Ultimo. Appearance He has light green eyes and red hair, and his skin is also said to be so white and smooth that it appears almost like he’s made of porcelain. Two transparent pink extensions frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality, featuring both a small black shirt and a white hakama, with printed grey wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with the images of three golden origami cranes. Outwardly; only two large and deep red gloves, with ornate multicoloured designs, belie the fact that he isn’t human. Personality As Ultimo is the incarnation of ultimate good, both his actions and personality exemplify all the characteristics that are universally considered good, such as kindness and honesty. These qualities have a constant and unwavering influence upon his motives and judgements, meaning he holds chivalry and honour in the highest regards. However, as noted by Vice, this leaves him unable to perform such acts that would contradict his true nature, such as a sneak attack. These influences are also the foundation of his protectiveness, which extends much further than his master but to anyone he deems to possess goodness within them. Relationships Vice Just as Ultimo is the incarnation of the ultimate good, Vice is the incarnation of ultimate evil. The two together where originally created to finally provide an answer to the question of which is stronger good or evil? This pits them in a constant state of conflict with each other over the differences in their actions and ideals, it is the resulting battles that act as the centersl plot of the manga's story. Agari Yamato Yamato has been the master of Ultimo through out all the eras in which the series occurs and it is his love that allows Ultimo to unlock the true potential of his abilties. Abilities As Ultimo is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those posed by a normal human. *'Lion Mouth' (Shishi Guchi): This transformation involves Ultimo converting his right arm into a shape closely resembling an ornate depiction of a Japanese Shishi. However, unlike the typical appearance of a Shishi, this instead is adorned with a tusk either side of its face. The arm itself functions as a blunt impact weapon; using its large mass and area to significantly magnify the already formidable blows Ultimo is capable of dealing. **'Lion Dance' (Shishi Mai): A very graceful yet potent punch, that combines the full extent of both Ultimo’s strength and agility, to produce a strike which is powerful enough to damage even Vice’s Demon Mask form. **'Lion Punch' (Shishi Nagurimasu): An attack that has only been displayed in the pilot chapter. It is an extremely powerful strike that upon contact releases a strong and wide ranging blast, not only serving to damage but also to cleanse an evil target, resulting in them subsequently turning to dust. *'Crane Sword' (Tsurugi): This transformation alters Ultimo's left arm into the form of a elegant blade, that is many times larger than himself. The shape of the blade is styled like a Crane's beak and even with its large size, Ultimo wields it with both extreme precision and speed. **'Crane Lifespan One Thousand Decapitation' (Kakujusenzan): A simple and swift horizontal slash, that is extremely effective, being able to slice Vice's resiliant robotic form into two with relative ease. *'Heavenly Fireworks': Unusually, this transformation involves Ultimo’s legs rather than his arms, converting them into multiple enormous rockets. By subsequently igniting these he is not only able to obtain speeds in excess of supersonic proportions but also enough thrust to launch both himself and an opponent high into the stratosphere. However, the large blast associated with ignition makes this technique unsuitable in crowded areas, where others may be at risk. This technique has only been demonstrated within the pilot chapter. *'God Ultimo': A full body transformation which simultaneously alters Ultimo's form, while intergrating Yamato into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Ultimo. This new state assumes the form of a gigantic humanoid robot, standing at over three stories tall, that is entirely composed of artifical appearing constructs, that are reminiscent of Ultimo's previous gloves. His facial features are accented by depressions that not only surround each eye but continue downwards from the center with a straight line. Three prominent spikes extend from his back and shoulders, concealing two individual thrusters and a long flowing transparent cape underneath. His lower legs contain numerous ornate designs, such as clouds and cranes, and there are multiple appearances of a symbol consisting of three tomoe. This transformation is the one that was used by Ultimo and yamato in the 12th century. **''Barrier'': This unnamed technique allows the creation of an instantaneous barrier surrounding the entirity of God Ultimo, which is capable of completely negating the effects of powerful attacks. Trivia *There are numerous instances where both Utilmo's appearence and attacks are designed to resemble the features of a Crane. In regards to his appearence, the colors that he exhibits are similar to those displayed by particular species of crane and even the clothes themselves have patterning representing a crane's features, such as feather and origami crane patterning. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dōji